


Bandage Up

by Kro_Feather



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basically Jeremy helps with Rich’s scars, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, They kiss and fiddle a bit but that’s about it, and they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kro_Feather/pseuds/Kro_Feather
Summary: Jeremy isn’t exactly fond of his school partner deciding to not show up for a group project today. And even more so when he ends up frying his brain trying to get work done ahead of time for once. But with his boyfriend Rich there to calm him down and keep him occupied and busy in more ways than one, maybe it was best to have quality time for themselves tonight.Or in other words, Rich and Jeremy decide to go just a little further in their relationship. Both physically and spiritually.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 15





	Bandage Up

The soft clicks of a pen echoed through the room as Jermey looked down at his desk with a heated gaze. The scattered papers covering the majority of the space other than his computer were supposed to be his main focus, all littered with written chicken scratch while hands tapped once more at his keyboard for a moment. And hardened blue eyes pierced through the computer screen as if what he saw has downright offended him.

Jeremy would admit, there were some advantages when it came to having a partner for when science projects came rolling over around the end of the school year. It wasn’t like he always had the needed materials for if the project had to be shown on cardboard back in first grade like art supplies. Nor would he be able to get away with pushing the project up until the last minute and not worry about having a bad grade over his relief to finally have it all done with. But if there was one thing Jermey knew about group projects, was that he always ended up with the worst people to work with. And looking back at his so called partner, Jeremy can’t agree more that his school partner not being present and instead giving his boyfriend room to spend the night didn’t help the situation whatsoever. This was definitely not the type of partner he had in mind tonight.

Richard finally noticed that Jeremy was staring at him from across the room and paused from his writing, his thumb paused from clicking repeatedly on his chewed up pen and looking at the other with a confused expression.

“... What are you staring at?”

“You obviously. There’s literally no one else here.”

“Who knows, could have seen a cockroach or all I know.”

Jeremy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the playful sarcasm he was given in response, focusing his gaze with a huff to look back at his computer screen filled with endless text of slander with whatever knowledge his brain had been able to absorb for the past few hours or so. Of course Jeremy wouldn’t be able to understand his own writing when that darn pen is being clicked continuously and breaking his focus. Another click filled the air. Jeremy groaned and held his head in his hands. His eyes felt like they were swelled up and puffy beyond repair.

“I’m about to throw that pen out the window Rich-“

“What? I ain’t doing nothing.”

“Making it to where I can’t focus is something you’re definitely doing.”

Jeremy could feel the way Rich’s smirk grew and had no reason to look back to know it was there, but he did anyways with a death glare to hear the obvious teasing tone of voice from Rich that always had his face flush with embarrassment every time.

“Didn’t know you were that much of a virgin Jeremy. All you have to do is ask-“

“Shut it or I’ll kick you out.”

Jeremy’s hiss of a reply was nothing more than an empty threat though as the senior turned his desk chair to face his desk completely, and hands going back to typing on the keys once more as if nothing between them even happened. Which did favors in making Jeremy’s face return to its usual pale color. Rich chucked at the end of his own dialogue knowing the threat wasn’t all that serious, but didn’t click his pen anymore for a while and instead let the clicks of computer keys fill the atmosphere. Jeremy doesn’t know how long it took to have the continued cycle of clicks fill his ears to where it hummed in his ear drums before Rich spoke once more.

“You know you can take a break Jere.”

“I’m already at the third paragraph of the essay, just a few more minutes.”

“That’s what you said two hours ago.”

Rich no longer had his usual playful tone when he wasn't being completely serious with what he usually said, and sounded more matter-of-fact than anything else, which Jeremy noticed and stopped typing to show he was listening. His gaze trying to look back at Rich from the reflection of the screen and failing, having to rub his eyes instead when he tried to focus hard enough on the screen of text and research tabs. 

“Come on, why not lay down a bit?”

“I don’t have time for that.”

“Dude, you literally have three more weeks to finish this. You got time.”

Jeremy let out a small huff of frustration, but Rich must have noticed that the other was tempted and ended up patting the empty space next to him on the bed rather than saying anything. This was enough to have Jeremy stay quiet for a moment until he hesitantly saved his progress and shut his computer. Then got up from his rolling desk chair to flop down onto the bed with a loud tired groan. Richard merely chuckled and brought a hand to softly tangle against Jeremy’s light brown curls in response. Rich always knew when his boyfriend had enough school work done for one day.

After a while a warm comfortable silence filled the room once Jeremy was fully comfortable with his face buried in his bed sheets, which he was more than happy to oblige in laying there. All of the needed information for his project had only merged and blurred beyond recognition in his head and were no use to work with for now. But now that the school project was out of the picture, there wasn’t anything else that he was looking forward to doing today. There was something called entertainment waiting for him just beneath the small TV of his room hooked up and ready for the teenager to indulge in for the rest of the night. But Jeremy didn’t think he could even open his eyes to a screen right now, no matter if he had contacts on or switched to his glasses. It wasn’t long before he looked over at the walls of his room with minimal interest and took in the faded color of the wallpaper and wrinkles of his dirty clothes scattered into a pile near the door. Which was from an attempt to make his room look more presentable when he thought that other student was coming over. But when Rich showed up long after his school partner was supposed to be here Jeremy had no more care for it. There were other more effective ways to impress Rich.

After a while Jeremy turned his head to see what Rich was doing, and silently deciding that admiring the other while he was occupied with another one of his poems was much more interesting than staring at nothing. Watching the intricate curves of Richard’s features as he focused on what word to put next with the clicks of his pen. Or the way Rich would nibble on the end of his pen as a habit when he was lost in his own thoughts. Then to forget about what he was doing for a moment and go back into writing, then repeat. Rich’s dominant hand writing against the lined paper while the other held the notebook in place onto his lap. Currently sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. 

Jermey couldn’t help himself but to take in more of Richard’s appearance. The thin white tank top held nicely onto Rich’s frame without being too large or loose, and the lack of a turtleneck and long sleeves showing off the others muscles without issue. Rich seemed to always wear tank tops, from showing off in the summer to wearing it in the winter just to spite people, and once he was able to take off his casts and leave the hospital from past events a few months back there was no exception to that either. Jermey didn’t know if he would ever have the strength to show off his burn scars if he had any but certainly didn’t mind that Rich could for more than one reason. The way the healing scars spread through Rich’s arm and went from his lower arm to his shoulder and rest of his body was something that Jeremy couldn’t help but follow with his attentive eyes. He wondered what the rest of the scars looked like beneath that tank top. He wondered what those scars felt like.

Jeremy ended up feeling his hand gently grazing the scar near Rich’s elbow hesitantly before feeling the arm shiver slightly and pull away. Deep blue eyes looking up to find dark brown orbs staring back at him with an unreadable expression. Which was unfortunately covered with a familiar smirk and playful tone before Jermey could understand what it could have meant. Nor at that time have much room to think about it for too long.

“Like what you see?”

The teen knew that he should have expected that kind of response but ended up letting out a snort he was too late to cover up anyways, and instead covered his face with one hand instinctively while making sure to shove the other by the shoulder without putting too much pressure against the scars. Both of them were smirking and laughing and clearly enjoying the endless bickering they never failed to succeed in. Jeremy was always glad that they were able to always keep the playful banter alive, not that he would admit that though.

“As if. I’ve seen way better.”

“I may not have a tail but I beg to differ-“

The common jab on Jeremy and the whole ‘might be a furry joke’ passed down from the rest of the squad being mentioned caused Jeremy to sit up in order to give Rich a better shove away from him, ignoring the laughter that only got louder in the process, then ended up shifting a bit to get comfortable while letting out a low sigh. It took awhile for Richard to calm down from his joyful laughter but unfortunately did such before looking at Jeremy expectantly. Who didn’t see any point in not saying what he was thinking earlier and wanted to continue the conversation before it would have been awkward to speak up again. He spoke up once Rich grabbed his pen and was ready to start writing again.

“I was just wondering what your burns felt like is all.”

“Felt like?”

“Yeah like, you know, what texture they have and all. I’ve never had burns like that to know.”

Rich ended up shifting in his spot and looked away before saying anything, which was a clear enough moment to have the atmosphere change to grow more heavy and uncertain. Richard’s scars were usually a topic that he wasn’t usually comfortable with since it usually led to other more uncomfortable memories. But Rich didn’t say anything about dropping the subject. And yet his eyes kept looking at nothing in particular to avoid eye contact while Jeremy fought the urge to do the same.

“What did they feel like then?”

“I didn’t really feel much to tell. Did I make you uncomfortable or-“

It was a question that Jeremy didn’t know he slipped out until it was too late to take back, but Richard simply shook his head and waved it off casually. Placing his pen down against his notebook and not noticing it rolled off onto the sheets of the bed quietly. Either that or didn’t care to grab for it.

“Nah, just didn’t expect it is all. You know I wouldn’t complain to have your hands all over me.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes with a small smile while Rich smiled even more so, both chosing to ignore the awkward tension in order to have it eventually disappear on its own. It has been around a few months ever since Jeremy ended up having his life deal with a wintergreen tic tac AI who’s sole purpose was to ‘make him cool’ and almost caused the possible destruction of civilization in the process, but it wasn’t too long after that did Jeremy get to learn more about Rich too. To understand why Rich had a squip in the first place, to know more about who Rich really is, and most importantly be able to have a connection with the other. They both bonded over the trauma of the squips and even their own issues at home when things were really tough. And because of that Jeremy didn’t exactly regret having a squip. Sometimes he regrets not regretting. It’s still rather confusing to express, especially when it came down to everyone else’s experiences, but Jeremy honestly didn’t mind it either way. He probably wouldn’t have been where he was now without it all he would admit.

But the issue at hand was that Rich didn’t see it in that way, atleast to what Jeremy belived about it. And he understood that since it took him forever to see the situation in a different light. But something about that belief made Jeremy feel both unsure to open up about the trauma and even more regretful for his own feelings. Even when Jeremy and Rich have known each other for a good while it was still hard to talk to the other. Hard to communicate without the fear of making it all awkward or misunderstood.

It took a moment for Jeremy to get out of his own thoughts and see that Rich was back to writing again, the pen returned to his hand and looking deep into the written page of poetry. Except this time the others expression looked different to Jeremy. He looked apprehensive almost. As if he wanted to say something but decided against it. And Jeremy felt his eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion before settling back more onto his spot besided Richard, not wanting to force conversation when Rich didn’t look like he wanted to talk right now. But maybe they didn’t need to talk. At least verbally that is. Here goes nothing.

Jeremy could feel his own skin growing in temperature as he brought a hand out while trying to be discreet about his actions, but hesitating a good bit before he even did anything. His hand once more grazed the scars that Rich had spread all over his arm but this time Richard didn’t pull away. But his muscles did tense just a little bit showing that he did in fact notice. Jeremy’s fingertips could feel the way the muscle grew harder at his touch but decided to not say anything about it. And instead letting himself use this opportunity while he still had it. Jeremy made sure to not put much pressure onto the others skin with his fingers while still feeling the sensations of Rich’s scarred limb. It was rough but not so much to where it was unbearable to touch, and actually felt more tough than expected. The darkened and marked area felt hot to the touch but in a comforting way like a heating blanket. Jeremy found himself quickly getting addicted to the feeling against his palm.

It wasn’t before the fingers of Richard’s arm twitch did Jermey blink and look up at the other to find that Rich definitely noticed what Jeremy was doing. Especially if the soft brown eyes looking at him intently had anything to say about it. It wasn’t any kind of gaze that told him to stop or show he was uncomfortable, but still made Jermey pull away a little bit with an awkward expression. The way Rich was watching him felt like he was being looked though.

“Um, is this okay?”

Richard didn’t respond to the question and instead brought his arm back to Jeremy’s lifted hand quietly. His gaze finally shifted to let Jeremy breathe again.

“What does it feel like?”

Jeremy didn’t exactly know how to respond at first, and ended up looking down at Rich’s arm to avoid anymore eye contact. His gaze turned more observant and attentive at the scars that were clear and open for him to look at. Rich did give him permission after all, so the taller teen felt like it was probably okay to feel Rich’s arm a little more. Besides, there was nothing wrong or weird with it. But even then Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a slight curl in his stomach once he started to think too much about it. So he decided to let his fingers press and graze the tight reddened tissue once more. As well as letting his mouth go off for both of their sakes.

“It’s tough and warm. Was it always like this?”

“I don’t think so. Used to be really weak and real easy to pull off. Couldn’t move much for a long while.”

As Rich continued to speak Jeremy merely nodded to show he was still listening, eyes more focused on Richard’s elbow up to his shoulder now. He reached his touch higher up and felt the arm shift just a little bit but still not pull away. Jeremy’s fingers kept going up and down Rich’s limb without being bored while still making sure to pull away if any sign of discomfort was seen and known. But Rich seemed to be rather calm about it though, and it was only until he realized that did he feel the way Richard’s arm was in a more relaxed position and propped up against one of his own knees. Strangely enough, talking about the treatment with the burns seemed to have occupied Rich’s mind for now. Jeremy continued to keep it on the subject.

“It eventually hardened up, but it was itchy as fuck. Kinda wish that I had surgery for it.”

“Was medicine the only thing you took for it?”

“Nurse would come in and put gel on them for a while. Supposed to help with itches and whatever. Still have to put it on when I have to.”

“When you have to?”

“Don’t think you would like to have gel all over your itchy wounds for an hour everyday babe.”

“Fair enough.”

Jeremy at this point was softly rubbing circles against Rich’s forearm and tracing the marking with more pressure against his fingers, absentmindedly holding Richard’s arm in his grasp with the other hand as well. The hold was still gentle and was barely even against Rich’s arm, as it was more or less there to signify that he didn’t want Rich to pull away, but still showed that he would let the other pull away if he desired to. And still Rich let Jeremy feel his arm without questioning it. It was a new experience for Jeremy, to feel someone else’s body. Not just in a sexual way but just in general. His father usually wasn’t one who gave hugs or pats on the back unless it was either forced or rare back when their relationship was much more complicated. And sure he had other friends like Michael or Christine to hug now and then without worry of it being uncomfortable and forced. But Jeremy was never the one to initiate affection, and hugs from his best friends felt completely different compared to right now. This moment felt special, felt intimate. Jeremy didn’t know how he had the guts to have this happen earlier, nor even think about it too much without getting anxious. Yet a part of him wasn’t complaining about it either. He still didn’t want to stop.

Rich let out a low sigh when Jeremy brought his hand down Richard’s forearm to his elbow slowly, relishing in the skin that perked up from the more healthy and lighter flesh and feel the warmth it radiated without an issue. Jeremy’s hand went back up to the shoulder yet paused at the strap of Rich’s tank top. Wondering if the scars on the others arm was the same as the rest of them.

But in that moment Rich pulled away from Jeremy’s touch. It was sudden but not alarmingly so, with Jermey feeling a frown grow upon his face but not hold on and pulled away hesitantly. He was about to apologize for if he made Rich uncomfortable, or ask why he pulled away out of the blue. Atleast until Rich hesitantly brought his hands to the end of his tank top and lifted it up and- oh. Oh fuck.

Rich was literally taking his shirt off. Just right then and there. And Jeremy felt his eyes dart to the now exposed upper body as if it was magnetic. 

Immediately the scars came into view, all of them spread to almost completely cover Richard’s whole left side of his body. But the burns ended up stopping about halfway through and instead looked to appear like there was much more of them along Rich’s back. Which Jermey didn’t doubt there was more there. Most of them looked about the same as Rich’s arms did, reddened and tough, but there were some darker splotches in different areas and faded to look more healthy and blend at the center of Rich’s chest and stomach. The sight was one that Jeremy didn’t expect to look so… attractive. Not saying that Rich wasn’t good looking, but the scars themselves looked nice and weren’t any bother. In fact it brought more color and design to the teen. Maybe it was because it was Rich’s body that made him see it that way. Either way he didn’t mind the sight one bit.

Looking up at Rich however made Jeremy question if Rich saw it the same way. Immediately he could sense the unease Richard had but couldn’t tell if it was out of embarrassment or of being anxious, but Jeremy assumed that it was both. Rich was looking away with a hand rubbing the back of his neck but didn’t say anything. Letting Jeremy examine him without complaint. Once Rich looked back to see that Jeremy was staring right at him however did he say anything. But all that came out was an awkward chuckle to hopefully laugh the nervousness away.

Before the atmosphere could change to grow unnerving once more though Jeremy found himself scooting closer without thinking. Richard grew quiet and watched with his attention completely on the other. Which caused Jeremy to feel the back of his neck burn from the inside of his skin and look back down at Rich’s torso. All of this was something neither of them have never done before. Sure they kissed and fiddled a little bit, usually in the public restrooms at school or at movie night when the rest of the squad was asleep, but it was usually something small like a hand to his hair or holding the other close by the waist. They haven’t been dating that long to actually get this serious with it. But that was exactly what Jeremy wanted, atleast that’s what he thought he wanted. And he had a suspicion that Rich wanted it too. 

So with that in mind Jeremy’s hand once more raised up again, except this time lightly trail his fingertips at Rich’s side. Who ended up shuffling and holding back his giggling from the contact. Jeremy reminded himself to keep this tickle spot in mind while placing his palm along the upper side where he could also feel Richard’s rib cage. The tainted skin there feeling noticeably rougher than the scars on the arm did. All of Jeremy’s touch was experimental and curious. Not having any motive behind them other than to experience this moment. Fingers soon pressed softly onto the area and massaged the spot while taking in the increase of heat. He could have sworn that Rich’s body was heating up more. Or maybe that was just the change of where his hands where. Rich ended up speaking out a comment after being uncharacteristicly quiet for a while. His tone playful yet low in volume.

“K-Keep this up and you’ll massage me back to health in no time.”

Jeremy knew that the remark was joking on how slow his touches were, but ended up connecting the dots that massaging the wounds seemed to help in some way. And now that he thought about it this was probably what the nurse had to do with whatever healing gel they had for Rich when his casts were taken off before he left the hospital. There was only so much movement he could have made when the scars on his joints would tear from any sign of strain in use. This image caused the teen to blink for a moment. And suddenly have an idea. A very embarrassing but oh so tempting idea. Jeremy’s mouth ended up moving before he could think.

“I mean, I could do that. I-If you want.”

“What?”

Richard merely responded quick yet disbeliefed, his voice this time sounded like he wanted to make sure he heard his boyfriend right. Jermey could tell that Rich wasn’t opposed of that idea yet but still looked to the walls of his bedroom once more and pulling his hand away again. Just to stare at anything other than the guy in front of him who was way too attractive and desirable for his own good. He couldn’t help himself but to panic a little bit.

“T-That’s only if you want though. I don’t mean to go too fast or anything.”

Any other sentence that he wanted to say was cut short by a hand touching his own still raised up. Just the pressure against his palm alone calmed Jeremy down enough to let out air he didn’t realize he was holding and grab his attention back to Rich. Who kept eye contact with an inner softness the other always treasured to see. Almost held in place whenever that gaze was given his way. Rich always knew how to calm Jeremy down without any issue.

“It’s alright Jere. I’m cool with it. Let me just get something real quick.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Jeremy found himself nodding after a moment of hesitation before shuffling back while Richard did the same. The other scooting over to the foot of the bed and bent down to reach for what was probably his bag of clothes and other belonging he had with him. Which gave Jeremy the perfect moment to get a good view at Rich’s bare back. Immediately taking in the scars that almost reached the others spine and covered the shoulder, then taking in the curves of the long indent of where the bone was. Jeremy for a second wanted nothing more than to bring his hands up and get Richard back over to him. But having a possible idea of what Rich was looking for he decided to stay patient. Trying to keep his mind leveled before he thinks of anything too crude or improper.

Finally Richard let out a noice of accomplishment as he sat up again and pushed the bookbag away. Which from the sounds of it only got knocked down but was no longer an issue right now. Jeremy watched as Rich came back to his side with a container similar to toothpaste, except for the main colors being of a soft grey and blue color with a plain white background. He was able to get a closer look at the object when Rich handed it over to him, and momentarily took a minute to examine the words plastered on the side to get an understanding that it wasn’t just any ordinary gel. If only he knew what silicone was in more detail. Jeremy did get how cheesy the main text ‘ScarAway’ was though and chucked lightly while examining it.

“So do I just spread this on your scars?

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Jeremy hummed in acknowledgment while fiddling with the cap of the ointment, trying to control the small shaking of his hands and successfully opening it without further issue. Then squeezing out a plentiful amount of the clear gel onto his right hand and spreading it there in preparation of what he was about to do. No matter how Jeremy tried he couldn’t fight the nervousness and embarrassment away. He was literally about to help his boyfriend with his wounds by rubbing silicone gel on them and get a nice feel of the others body. So of course he would end up getting worked up last minute. Jeremy was actually starting to reconsider his options here, the uneasy feeling starting to dwell deeper into his gut. What if he ended up putting too much pressure and hurt Rich? What if he makes it awkward and uncomfortable to where he won’t be able to do this again? This moment felt unique and important to Jeremy. Rich was important. And he didn’t want to mess it up all because he got anxious and end up chickening out last minute despite not wanting to. 

But once he looked over at Rich’s embarrassed expression watching his hands for a second before looking up at him, Jeremy’s racing thoughts paused. Richard’s hands were folded on his open lap. Shuffling around a bit to cross his legs again. His boyfriends once relaxed posture was now up straight and alert, and a nervous atmosphere was radiating off of him. Rich was embarrassed and anxious too. And that caused Jeremy to smile the best he could manage. Which Rich never failed to smile back just as awkwardly. They were both a little on edge but still on board for this. That was enough for Jeremy to calm his mind and relax to where he could continue.

When Jeremy brought his right hand back to Rich’s lower side his touch had more pressure than before, but not to an discomforting degree. More focused on also making sure that the medicine would stick and spread against the scars. But the silicone gel stayed on and didn’t cause any issues as Jeremy decided to start slow and gentle, his hand taking its time to run its digits against the darkened skin only to soon feel the now smooth and sleek area. He noticed that the gel made the skin more tender while still keeping the body warm. Along with being able to feel the wounds without having as much resistance. This pleased Jeremy to some degree while his hand gave an experimental squeeze and massaged Richard’s side. Trailing his contact up to reach the rib cage. Rich shuddered at the action, but still didn’t say anything. This only gave Jeremy the okay to continue, and temporarily pulled away to put more gel onto his palm before repeating the process. Reaching to the other teenagers back before sliding his touch to the stomach, then raising up to Rich’s chest while absorbing the sight of muscle. Only to go back to massaging the darker splotches and making sure he was reaching every spot that needed to be covered. Strangely enough it was rather calming for Jermey. Just the sensation of feeling skin against his own while still staying occupied felt both satisfying and fulfilling like no other.

Jeremy took this moment to look at Rich and see how he was doing. And from the looks of it, he wasn’t entirely sure how to take in the sight. Richard’s eyes were closed, for what Jeremy assumed to either be for avoiding eye contact or focusing on the affection he was getting, yet almost looked fustrated to some degree. The hand that wasn’t accompanied with the scars of his arm was gripping onto the sheets below them. Jeremy paused before trailing his fingers up to Rich’s marked shoulder teasingly. Watching Rich’s tighten his grip but didn’t seem to have noticed it was intentional. Something about that action made Jeremy feel a lot more in control of the situation. Felt more bold and brave with his own movements. Which caused Rich to let out a low and heavy sigh as Jeremy got to work on massaging his shoulder. All the while drawing circles with his finger at the areas where he could feel the clear muscle beneath the permanent burns of reddened shin. The senior found himself looking more at Rich’s expression than his own actions at this point, but would still make sure he wasn’t going to slip up and scratch the other with his nails. Richard still had his eyes closed. Jeremy let out a quiet huff of air and turned back to the other teens arm. He didn’t want to say anything but he wanted to see Rich look at him. Wanted Rich to see what he was doing and look at him with those deep brown orbs. But still Jeremy didn’t say anything and made sure to softly trail his hand down while still making progress in covering every scar with silicone. 

Atleast until Rich suddenly moved his own hand slightly. Jeremy paused on his movements once he noticed but didn’t stop completely, and ended up watching his own hand go down Richard’s arm that the other soon raised up more. Rich’s more scalloped and tanned hand pressing it’s thumb against Jeremy’s pale palm. Before easing up more to have both hands press against one another. The action didn’t hold any motive or hidden purpose. No words or noice of complaint to accompany it.

And that was when Jeremy found his eyes straight back to Rich’s gaze. At first he thought that maybe Rich wanted to say another remark or give any sort of sign to have him stop, but none came. And Jeremy decided to not voice out anything himself. Both of them still keeping the contact without a word being spoken. Jeremy could feel his heart swell and stomach burst with butterflies at the obvious intensity of Rich’s gaze, along with his face to feel that familiar burn of a blush on his cheeks, but at the same time not give any recognition of it. Nor say anything when he began to notice Richard’s own face was heated. Jeremy’s heart began to hammer through his ears. No words were being said, but Jery had a feeling that there was no need for it. All he could think of at this moment was the way their hands formed into a handhold. His other hand raising up to Rich’s cheek softly to caress his face tenderly. Rich letting a warm sincere smile grow from the affection before leaning in close. Jeremy could feel his embarrassment and nervousness at the back of his mind. But he also felt his love for the boy in front of him. And could only hope that it was the same way the other way around as he leaned in and felt their lips collide.

Immediately Jeremy hummed against the familiar sensation of the others lips upon his own. The warmth and comfort it gave him made his stomach do backflips. He could also feel the small smile Rich had as well and tightened his grip on their conjoined hands. The squeeze in responce said plenty. After a few moments Jeremy felt himself grow more bold and decided to press his luck this time, nibbling ever so gently on Richard’s bottom lip. This gave him a well earned shudder and more pressure given to their contact. Then to feel a wet muscle slip past their lips and into his mouth. Jeremy made sure to follow Rich’s movements in an attempt to make the session more heated. Both of them humming along to the other and relishing in eachothers touch and taste.They had kisses like this before, but this moment felt more special than the others. Feeling that moment of bliss and heat all to themselves without worry of being interrupted. Without a care of the world around them. 

Jeremy could feel the touch of Richard’s hand on his side go down to his thigh and hold onto him there, but he made no comment or recognition of it as a last second though caused him to to scoot up and get situated on top of Rich’s lap in an effort to grow even closer. And from the way Rich let out a noise of agreement it seemed to have worked. Even though the change in position was new and foreign at first Jeremy was still satisfied with this change. Especially since he was able to feel Richard’s chest and torso using his free hand a lot easier. His hands movements were clearly more bold than before as Jeremy made sure to take his time with finding which areas were more sensitive than others. More or less imagining where he was roaming his hand at since his eyes were closed and still focused on kissing Rich with as much as he could. Trying his best to put effort in what they were doing even though he didn’t have as much experience. Jeremy didn’t think when he ended up pulling away due to the need of air, but he didn’t care either once his mouth began to trail kisses all over Rich’s coller bone as if it was mere instinct. How do you expect someone like him to actually think correctly when the hottest boy in school was practically melting beneath him. 

Rich didn’t do much else other than hold Jeremy close and let his boyfriend kiss his neck while they were both still catching their breath. Turning his head to the side in order to give Jeremy more room. Despite the fact that he has never done this before Jeremy had watched enough porn and romantic movies scenes to get the main idea of what to do. With the main issue only being the fact that Jeremy was starting to wonder if he was doing it right. He didn’t know what to do exactly but decided to just go with the flow of things for now. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying himself anyways. And Rich didn’t tell him anything about stopping yet which he would have if needed. Jeremy was just thinking too much into it as always. But as the teen began to feel more comfortable with his actions his worries began to fade away, which made it much easier to keep Richard held close by the lower spine and suck hard on the skin between his teeth.

Rich’s breathing suddenly hitched at the action and began to breath more heavily soon afterwards. With one of his hands letting go of Jeremy’s only to keep himself upright and stay seated. But that didn’t exactly work once that hand slipped against the sheets of the bed and had Rich’s back to the cushion beneath them because of Jeremy’s weight against him. Jeremy then pulled away from Richard’s neck and sat up in order to get them both upright again, but immediately froze at the sight before him. 

Rich looked to be slightly out of it almost, similar to Jeremy in this case, with his hair slightly ruffled from the sheets of the bed against him. His chest going up and down while syncing up with Richard’s heavy breathing and rabid heartbeat that Jeremy could hear from here. Either that or it being his own hammering through his ears. But what really made the sight breathtakinh was the way Rich looked up with excitement and a need that Jeremy wasn’t used to seeing before. And w absolutely loved it. Yet once he was able to take in the moment Rich seemed just as awestruck and spoke out automatically.

“God damn Jere. You look so good above me.”

Jeremy blinked for a moment before a sudden hiccup of laughter bursted out of him. Sitting himself up straight to try and cover his mouth with clear embarrassment and excitement rushing through his veins. It wasn’t what Richard said was funny, but that it was so sincere and honest that Jeremy didn’t expect it and couldn’t hold back his joy. He felt the way his heart beat wanted to burst through his chest and almost felt lightheaded from it all. Maybe it was because Jeremy was still admittedly horny yet lovestuck. Maybe it was because he wanted to instinctively show Rich just as much care and have him feel the same way. But Jeremy’s mouth opened before he could think.

“I love you.”

As soon as those words came out of him Jeremy knew that his face was the reddest shade of color that it’s ever been before. Having eye contact with Richard made it known that Rich’s face also grew in color. Both of their expressions showing surprise and embarrassment. Jeremy looked away once his nervousness began to creep up on him once more and began to awkwardly fiddle with his hands. Both of them knew that they cared for one another deeply. The nights they shared comforting the other from a nightmare or tainted thoughts, the days of going out and enjoying themselves together just for the fun of it, and the month of finally deciding to date and see how it goes. All of those moments were proof of that. But they never exactly said the words out loud before. It was either because it wasn’t an appropriate tone or that Jeremy was overthinking it again or that there was never a need to remind the other. Of course they would have their doubts now and then, but it was never permanent anymore whenever they were there for each other. Saying those words wasn’t to remind or even have a reason for it. He just wanted to show his love for Rich. And yet the fear of it being too much so soon made Jeremy want nothing more than to bury his face with his pillow and never speak again. 

Hearing the familiar chuckle from Rich however caused Jeremy to look back and see just how touched Rich actually was. He was clearly trying to hold his laughter back, the kind that always made Jeremy’s heart flutter knowing he was the cause of it, and scooted back to have soft pillows help him sit up more without actually sitting up all the way. Then to raise his hands and have them both gently hold both sides of Jeremy’s face and lean down to his level. None of Richard’s actions were surprising or sudden but was still caught off guard at the gentle kiss to his lips. It was so gentle and kind Jeremy almost didn’t feel it. But he made sure to kiss back with just as much emotion before Rich pulled him away with a grin that spoke a thousand words. Complete fondness coating his voice and tone.

“I love you too, you dork.”

A heavy flutter of butterflies soared through Jeremy’s stomach once more as he ended up smiling with just as much care and love. He was so in love with this goofball. It felt like those three simple words of ‘I love you’ weren’t enough to convey what he truly meant, or couldn’t come close to how strong his emotions were. But Jeremy had an assumption that it was the same way the other way around, he could almost feel it in the way Rich spoke, and found that there was no need to try and blabber even more words that will only crumble beneath his strong love for the other. Besides, the silence that followed was warm and made it inviting to just sleep the rest of the day away. 

Richard’s warm tender hands were still against Jeremy’s face and even rubbing circles with his thumb at the other teens cheekbones. And Jeremy really wouldn’t mind if one of those hands didn’t have the sticky silicone gel to get stuck to the side of his face. He tried to lean more against the more clean hand but could still feel the gel already starting to harden on his skin. This resulted in having Jeremy let out a small whine of complaint and pull the hand away by the wrist, which also caused Rich to smile with endearment and amusement at the frustrated and confused expression Jeremy made in response 

“Eww, why is it so cold?”

“It’s medical gel Jere, what did you expect?”

“How do you keep this on you burns for so long?”

“It feels nice once you get used to it. Makes my wounds tingle a bit. Let’s me know it’s working.”

As Rich began to explain himself he rubbed the hand that still had the gel against Jeremy’s jeans by the hip, then afterwards lick his thumb and bring it up to try and rub the gel off of his boyfriends face. Jeremy made sure that his disgust was clearly shown when the gel was now rubbed against his jeans, as well as back away from Richard’s thumb the best he could without getting off of the other. This only caused Rich to continue messing with Jeremy even more. The atmosphere soon changed to become filled with Jeremy’s exclaims of complaint and Rich’s laughter, but neither of them wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jeremy let out a pout once Rich was finally able to succeed in wiping the silicone gel away, more focused on the fact that he lost rather than any other thoughts that would often plague his mind. For once those dark and uncomfortable thoughts weren’t blaring through his ears. But he could still feel them there waiting and speaking in whispers. Some of them questioned his faith in Rich, on if it was best to love someone this much so soon in a relationship. Question if this was actually meant to be and would only end just like many other relationships now days. Wonder if the longer he was with Rich the harder it would be to let go. And Jeremy could hear the sensation of them trying to imprint in his mind. But he chose to ignore it the best he could.

There were many thoughts that would circle his brain and make Jeremy feel like what he’s doing isn’t the right decision, or make him feel like the scum of the earth, but he was trying. He was really trying to get better and actually have care for himself. And feeling the light kisses of Rich trying to make his expression shift to enjoyment and succeeding, he knew that Rich was trying too. Both of them needed each other. Jeremy knew that he wanted it to stay this way every waking moment of both of their lives too. And once the both of them were back to their endless banter and knowing that Rich’s smile was there because of him Jeremy quickly forgot about those thoughts in an instant.

Jeremy knew they would come back eventually. But he would always have Rich to chase them away. And that was all that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I know that the fandom isn’t exactly active at the moment I couldn’t help but write something involving these two. This ship is most definitely underrated and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I might write more of these two later on, with stories that actually have a plot going on, but for now I hope you enjoy this oneshot I wrote due to lack of sleep and boredom. If you’d like let me know what you think, I’m always open for criticism ^^


End file.
